The Green Arrow and War Torn Witch
by Totter4
Summary: Oliver Queen's sister Hermione Granger formally Queen is returning. They never had a functional relationship and he subsequently never knew she was a witch. Both Hermione and Oliver are oblivious to each other's secret lives.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger has always prided herself on being able to get out of any situation with her quick wits and vast knowledge. Again, her knowledge pertains mostly to the Wizarding World, as she spent the last seven years of her life going to Hogwarts, a magic school.

When Hermione was eight, her parents were killed, and Mr. and Mrs. Queen (yes, Queen) wrote that unless he was incapable of caring for her, Hermione's twenty year old brother, Oliver, would be her guardian. At the time, the elder (surviving) Queen was a party boy, allowing others to care for his parents' company, Queen Industries, and for his baby sister. When Hermione was ten, her brother disappeared after he was shipwrecked. During his disappearance, Hermione received her Hogwarts letter and Professor McGonagall's visit, convincing her that she was a witch.

Two months before she was ready to depart for Hogwarts, Oliver resurfaced. Hermione wasn't allowed to read the newspapers dealing with Oliver, nor was she allowed to watch the news during the period. After Oliver's return, his neglect augmented as he became more focused on Tess "Mercy" Mercer and rebuilding his image with Queen Industries, thus, when Hermione told Oliver (or rather her butler informed Oliver in passing) that she was going to a prestigious, unknown boarding school, Oliver readily agreed, glad to get rid of Hermione as a burden.

Hermione changed her name to "Granger" for anonymity (after all, it didn't change her blood status, not that she would want to) and only returned for summer holidays. Oliver never questioned why his sister was getting more serious and worried, nor de he question her various injuries that were results from her escapades as a part of the Golden Trio (comprised of her and her best friends-Harry Potter and Ron Weasley).

The summer after fourth year, after Cedric died, after Voldemort rose again, Hermione took a short visit to her brother. Telling him that the strain of traveling constantly (though it wasn't constant at all) was too much and she'd stay in touch (she knew she wouldn't-she had to keep him safe) and that she'd miss him as he'd miss her (a complete lie, as they were practically strangers to each other), Hermione packed the most important things she would need for the coming years during the war, knowing she may never return.

In the coming years, Hermione faced countless death eaters with her friends, demented teachers, unimaginable deaths, torture, horrid violence, accumulated scars, and never contacted her brother once. She couldn't help but be hurt that he never tried to contact her.

While Hermione was on the run with the rest of the Golden Trio while searching for Horcruxes, Hermione faced starvation, cold, and was tortured twice-once at Malfoy Manor and once at the Final Battle of Hogwarts.

Each scar meant something to her.

There was the one jagged healed scratch from when she pushed herself against a broken piece of wood to avoid being shmushed by a troll on her leg.

There was the mental scar of her heart beat rising eveytime she blindly took a corner, scared she face another basilisk.

There was the scar of mistrust for government bred by years of corrupt Ministry dealings, ranging from Sirius' false imprisonment, Buckbeaks joke of a trial, Fudge's trust in Umbridge, Scrimgeour trying to take advantage of Harry, the list goes on and on.

There were the scars wrapped around her stomach from when she was hurt in the Department of Mysteries.

There were the scar where Victor grabbed her so hard, he broke her wrist while drawing her out of the second task.

There was the scar on the back of her neck from the night Dumbledore died.

There was the scar on the back of her hand "I must not tell lies" from Umbridge's reign.

There was "mudblood" carved into her arm from Malfoy Manor.

There was burn marks on her torso from being tortured at the final battle.

There were too many scars to count.

The question was, between her physical and mental scars, would she and her brother be able to reunite after all these years and act like siblings, as they hadn't attempted to actually play a role in each other's lives since before Hermione's parent's deaths.

Watch out world, Hermione Queen is returning to Star City


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was sitting in her best friend's kitchen in his flat. Really, best friend was putting it lightly, he was her brother in all but blood (which was ironic- she had a blood brother, they were estranged). Hermione guessed that was the after effects of living with your best friends and facing war together- you became a family stronger than anything you could find. And Hermione's family was as odd as it could come.

There was Ginny, her sister whom had a temper that matched her hair, but was as compassionate as they come.

There was Luna, who spoke of fantastical animals (even for witches and wizards) and ran her father's newspaper, "The Quibbler."

There was Neville, whose scars should intimidate anyone who crossed him on the street, but is friendly smile and twinkling eyes (uncannily like Dumbledore's) contradicted the scars.

There was Teddy, the metamorphmagus whom the family was overprotective of and cared for as a son, as his parents died before he was a year old.

Finally, there was Ron and Harry. Words failed her when trying to describe them. They were simply her brothers. More than Ollie had ever been. They faced the best and worst times together, and survived-together.

Back in the kitchen, Hermione was sipping tea as her brothers yelled at her, eachother, the kettle-really anything.

Harry sighed and then took a deep breath (and stopped yelling). "Mione, we are trying to understand why you're leaving. We need to protect eachother, there are still death eaters out there. Many have fled to America to avoid persecution. It's counterproductive to move there. You're not even close to your brother."

"Harry, I've seen so much. I need a break." Hemione explained. "I am a Queen afterall, I have to return eventually, to either stake a claim in my company or give Ollie proxy of my shares. I am 17. In the muggleworld, Ollie can be my proxy, as my guardian, but I have to deal with this before I am of age in the muggle world. We can communicate through fire calls and owls. And muggle communication. Come on guys, this isn't goodbye. It's not war. No one will die before we see eachother again. Always and forever, right?"

"Right." They chorused. Resigned that they were losing their best friend.

Hermione approached them and they embraced eachother. Hermione then broke the hug and approached the fireplace. She turned and winked at the boys, making them laugh, and with that, she turned and threw floo powder and disappeared after calling "Star City Magical Liason Office." And with that, Hermione left England for a long time.

Hermione appeared out of the other side of the Floo and tumbled out. She sighed. How she wished she could have apparated the long distance. As a war heroine, she was greeted with claps on the shoulder, shakings of hands, and awed looks. Hermione internally sighed. So much for incognito. In the muggle world, she got these looks for being a Queen, and now received these looks for being Hermione Granger in the wizarding world. And if Harry's fame was any indication, these looks would never go away. Hermione took her time and smiled at all the workers, bidding them adieu as she walked out of the building to the muggle street outside.

A cab pulled over as the witch whistled and Hermione climbed in, giving the address of her brother's apartment (not that she expected him to be there, let alone this be the day of her return).

The cab pulled up and Hermione made no move to exit. The cabby, confused, said "Miss, is this not your stop?"

"No,no. This is it. Thank you for your assistance." Hermione replied i her eloquent accent. She got up and out of the cap, carrying her trusty beaded bag.

Hermione nodded at the doorman as she entered the building, got in the penthouse elevator, and waited for the doors to close. She sighed and lent against the wall. She didn't know how she felt. Did she miss her brother? Star City? America? When she was young, she had adapted a British accent due to her Butler's accent, a sense of familiarity, she'd guess. Hermione's emotions were al swirled together, probably for being in such a heightened sense of emotion since her arrival at school. She never truly had the chance to stop and think about all the times she was a hairsbreadth away from death.

The elevator doors opened, and, unsurprisingly, she found Oliver's apartment empty. She was slightly relieved, as she was hardly ready to face the older man. Hermione looked around Ollie's place, finding a kitchen, a living room, dining room, and family room (ironic, isn't it) on one floor, and three bedrooms, each with a bathroom on the other floor. Hermione claimed one of the unoccupied bedrooms as hers and began unpacking her beaded purse. She took out books, (charmed so muggles wouldn't be able to read them as their magical titles), her clothes, pictures (both of her muggle and magical family, the Order, Hogwarts, and friends), and Phinneas Nigelus' portrait. She hung him in a spot, not easily seen, but felt it was important to have a connection to Hogwarts, and she couldn't bare to leave him after his company on the run (of course, they had un-blindfolded him).

Hermione suddenly heard the front door slam and she felt her eyes widen. Her brother was home. And the time had come for her to face the music


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver entered his apartment, after being told by his doorman that a young girl had travelled to his apartment about an hour ago. Assuming it was Chloe, Lois, or even Dina from the League, Oliver resigned himself to an afternoon filled with hero-work. He slammed the door behind him, harder than he meant to and headed to the living room, where he usually met his associates.

The man was surprised to find the room empty, so he turned around, and was greeted by a young-ish girl he didn't recognize. Oliver's eyes raked over the girl, studying her. She had a slight frame, bordering on sickly,she wore long sleeves and shorts (as it was the middle of summer), and had long, waist length, slightly bushy, light brown hair. When Oliver began to study her face, he first noticed the familiar pouty pink lips and high cheekbones. He had a start when he recognized his mother's golden eyes and her nose (the one he shared) on the girl, though the girl's eyes (Hermione, he reminded himself) looked far older than they should of, worn, and weary.

Hermione watched as her brother studied her, and she shifted uncomfortably, she never forgot the looks she received from the purebloods and death eaters. "Hermione" Oliver said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione's heart sank a tad. "Hey Ollie. Um, I told you I'd visit, and so here I am. How have you been, brother?"

Oliver's heartbeat raised, as did his voice, "You said you would visit...four years ago Hermione Queen! I haven't seen you since you were barely 14! Hermione, where have you been, do you think you can just waltz in here, acting as if nothing is wrong. I've been searching for you, and then last year, I came across a British Ordinance that was demanding your apprehension. God 'Hermione Granger' (Granger, he scoffed at) 'Wanted for aiding and abetting fugitive Harry J. Potter, along with Ronald Weasley. High Risk. Dangerous.' What the hell could you have done that warranted that? And then three months ago, I was alerted that the Ordinance was repealed! What happened to you!"

Hermione gulped. She hadn't thought that her brother would have gotten any information, nor wanted any, while she was away. "Oliver, we were strangers. I didn't think I had to visit you, and we never spent any time together anyways. You never cared for me, why would you now. You never comforted me before or after mum and dad died, so why would you now? Why? What do you know?" Hermione had tears coursing down her cheeks.

Oliver instantly felt bad, because no matter what she did, Hermione was still his baby sister, and he loved her. "Mione" He went to hug her, but she immediately flinched and backed away.

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake coming here. I'll go pack my things and-"

"Hermione Queen-don't you dare leave now that I just got you back. You are going to go wash up for dinner, and I will make some dinner so we can talk."

Hermione nodded and went to the main floor's bathroom to wash her face. When she found the kitchen, she saw Oliver had begun to set the table while the chicken cooked. "I had it pre-made" Oliver said, without looking up "I-um-you like chicken still, right?"

Hermione nodded and giggled. "After what I've had to eat the past year, I could never turn down anything remotely good."

Oliver frowned at the comment, but let is slide, as he was contemplating how he would break through his sisters hard shell and whether she was strong enough to know his green secret. The oven beeped and Oliver withdrew the chicken, giving Hermione a piece, and himself two. "if you want more, there is extra in the oven."

Hermione, nodded, knowing she would hardly be able to finish what was on her plate. This one piece of chicken would have had to last a meal for her, Harry, and Ron last year, so her stomach was hardly used to such amounts of food.

Oliver began eating while he studied her sister. She looked tiny, and worn. He was worried as to what happened to her. He really didn't know anything about her from her life after their parents died, and he was ashamed to admit it.

"So, how has boarding school been? Your friends- Rob and...Hanley?" He asked.

Hermione laughed a little "Ron and Harry" she corrected "Still friends. School is closed for...renovations...this year, and last year-I...wasn't...able to attend, as you know because of the...ordinance, but I love school."

Oliver frowned. "Those boys, Ron and Harry. They were mentioned in the Ordinance. What did you do?"

Hermione was saved from answering by a knock on the door. Oliver gave her a look saying that the conversation was far from over, but he signaled her to finish eating (really, she wasn't eating enough). Oliver approached the door, to find Clark Kent in the frame, looking like he just ran here (which he probably did).

"Ollie, hey I got your message from Watchtower."

Oliver let him in, but rubbed his face. "Clark, I can't talk now, my sister is here."

Clark looked surprised. "Sister? I didn't know you had one."

"Yes, well, look it up in any news regarding Ollie. He never was very good at mentioning me."

There, standing in the doorway, was a very (very) pissed Hermione Granger. She stomped up to the stairs, but not before turning around and saying "The chicken was dry Oliver, and I am no longer hungry. Good Evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was sitting in her room. trying to stint the tears that were running down her cheeks. Really, why was she crying, anyways? Her brother abandoned her a long time ago and she made her own family. Why does his constant disappointment hurt her so much?

Phinneas Nigelus, the old headmaster, had grown quite fond of the girl before him (even if she was responsible for keeping him blindfolded for over six months). "Hermione Granger-you need to stop crying over some are a powerful witch and an honor to our world, muggleborn or not. One insignificant muggle should not send you to tears."

Hermione laughed and wiped her tears. "Thank you headmaster, your tact never fails to surprise me."

There was a knock on the door, and Hermione signaled for the portrait to be silent and still. Hermione went to the door and opened in a sliver to see who was knocking (really, who could it have been? Who else would visit her?).

"Oliver, I am not in the mood. Go out drinking, or whatever it is you do these days, with your little buddy, I'll be fine. It's not nearly the first time you left me home alone."

Oliver visibly winced. "Mione- I know I haven't been the best guardian, but I-"

"You what, Oliver?" Hermione interrupted. "You're sorry I suffered through years of neglect. And its Hermione. Mione is reserved for my friends and family, neither of which you are right now. I am going out. Don't follow me."

Hermione stormed out, passing Clark, not saying a word, continued by slamming the door, and stomping into the left the apartment building, walked ten blocks, and proceeded to look for the closest bar. Hermione was never a drinker. During the legendary Gryffindor parties, she would have butter beer, maybe a sip of fire whiskey. Then before the War heated up, she would have some fire whiskey or Ogden's to honor a fallen loved one. But Hermione never would go to a bar just to drink before the War. But then there were the nights where she woke up screaming, and while she could take some Dreamless Sleep Potion, it didn't make her numb. So she drank from time to time. And this drama with her brother warranted a drink.

She stalked into a bar she hoped was far enough away that it would take awhile for her brother to find her...if he looked. With a quick "confundus" she ordered a vodka tonic ("hold the tonic") and remained at the bar, knowing it wouldn't be her last drink.

When her second drink was just about done, Hermione saw someone slipping into the seat next to her. She sighed, but tried to pay him no attention.

"Your brother is worried about you, you know."

"And what, Clark? He sent his little friend out to find me because he wasn't able to find the time to himself. I'm fine. You can leave me alone." She signaled for another drink, but as it came, Clark snatched it away from her and sniffed it.

"I believe you are underage and shouldn't be drinking this. Anyways, Ollie is worried about you. I searched this way while he searched east of the building. Why are you here."

Whether it was the weight of War on her shoulders or the drinks loosening her tongue, Hermione slurred out "I've seen too much. I'm tired of feeling. I want to be numb, Clark. I'm so so tired."

Clark looked shocked at how weary she looked. How could she look so old and so young. He helped her up and led her to the door. "Come on, Hermione. Let's get you home."

Hermione yanked her arm from Clark's grasp, and yelled "This isn't my home. My home hasn't been with Oliver in a long long time! It's with my friends-Harry, and Ron, and Neville, and Ginny, and Luna, and Teddy, and the other Weasleys- and, god-Sirius, Remus, Fred, Cedric, Tonks, Dumbledore. They're gone. God." By the end of her rant, she was openly sobbing, clinging to Clark, who picked up the much younger woman and took her out of the bar, intent on bringing her home, to her brother


	5. Chapter 5

On the way home, Clark texted Oliver telling him to head back to the apartment, as he found Hermione. Clark entered the apartment and saw a pacing Oliver, who looked up as they walked in, instantly worried to see Hermione is Clark's arms.  
"She's just asleep" Clark muttered.  
Oliver nodded and signaled for him to take his sister. Clark hesitated for a minute, wanting to protect the young girl from herself, but handed her over. Oliver brought her upstairs and Clark pulled back the blankets as Hermione was placed on her bed.  
Clark followed Oliver out of the room, switching the lights off but leaving the door open. Oliver was in the dining took pouring himself and Clark a glass of scotch each.  
Clark chuckled "You Queens are more alike then you think." Clark accepted the drink and Oliver gave him a questioning look. Clark continued "I found her at a bar, drink straight vodka."  
Oliver looked up sharply. Whether they were estranged or not, she was his seventeen year old sister and he didn't want her to get hurt.  
"Thanks for your help, Clark. I'll talk to her about drinking. I can't believe-"  
"I think you shouldn't be too hard on her. She seems ages older than her years. She's sad, Oliver."  
Oliver scoffed "Every teenager has angst, Clark. I'm not giving her leeway on this. If we didn't find her who knows what would have happened."  
"It reaches beyond that, Ollie. She had a lot of friends that she said are 'gone.'"  
Oliver looked alarmed but their conversation was interrupted by hermione's loud screams.  
Oliver raced up, but by the time he got to the room, he saw Clark already there, having used his super speed.  
Clark was trying to wake Hermione up but she was still screaming and flailing. Oliver went to the other side and sat his sister up, shaking her.  
Hermione tensed and opened her eyes. They started to water, and then she jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Oliver opened it and saw her sitting in the bathtub, shaking.  
"Oh Mione" he started to rub her back, but she flinched back. "Hermione Queen, you listen to me- you are fine, you are safe." Hermione nodded but didn't stop shaking. She rolled her sleeves up, unintentionally revealing her scars.  
Oliver looked shocked. "Hermione, how the hell did you get 'mudblood' carved into your arm? What does that even mean?" If it was possible, Hermione got even paler.  
"Ollie, it's a long story."  
"I've got time. Start talking." Oliver's face was stern.  
"Why didn't you want me? Before.. You left me and let me leave without a fight. Why?"  
Oliver sighed. Obviously they were going to talk of different scars tonight. "Hermione. I was young and stupid. And my parents died. I didn't know how to care for you"  
"So what? I was young and naive and my parents dies! And I wanted my brother! I just needed someone to love me." Hermione stormed out and went downstairs.  
He heard the door slam, and hoped it was Clark leaving, not his sister.  
Ollie let her cool down a minute, but followed her, only to find her drinking the scotch he poured himself, and Clark's empty (Clark was not the one to drink that, he knew.).  
"What the hell is wrong with you? You aren't legal!" He snatched the glass away from him.  
"Leave me the hell alone!" Hermione stormed up the stairs, her hair crackling because of her magic, and slammed (and locked) her door. She took out her trusty "Hogwarts, A History". This time her brother didn't come to talk (yell) to her. She fell asleep twenty minutes later after returning. Oliver slipped in after his sister fell asleep and carried her into her bed without waking her. Oliver brushed his sister's hair out of her face, and with one last look shut the lights off, but leaving the door open in case she woke again. With that, he donned his hero-costume and left to patrol the streets.

The next morning, Hermione woke up, confused. She didn't remember climbing into bed last night. She got out out of bed and brushed her teeth, performed a quick charm to tame her hair, and found a pretty, long-sleeved black wrap dress (fit for a Queen), and descended the stairs.  
She went to the kitchen, and saw Oliver, in a suit, sitting at the table reading the newspaper. There was a plate sitting in front of him, and another across from him. She was surprised. Ollie never made breakfast for her before. She slid into the seat and looked at him questionably, not touching the food.  
Without looking up, Oliver commanded "Eat." He was worried about her. He didn't mean to sound harsh.  
Hermione was tempted not to listen to him, he didn't have the right to command her. And she was of age (in the Wizarding World, that is). After having a pancake, Hermione put her fork down. Oliver simultaneously put his newspaper and held a questioning eyebrow up. "You're done? You hardly touched your dinner."  
Hermione sighed. She'd appease him and explain to him a little bit of what happened. "Last year, Ollie, I was on the run. My friends and I would camp from place to place, but we never had much food. We split it up, but I'm not used to having so much. Naturally, I can't eat all of this." She gestured to the plate.  
Oliver frowned, but nodded. He stood up and picked up both of their plates, bringing them to the sink. "I have to go to work today, and I'll tell them that I'm taking a few days off." Hermione began to protest, but Oliver insisted. "I need to make sure you're alright. Do you want to come with me? Or should I call someone to stay in the apartment with you?"  
"I don't need a babysitter, Ollie!"  
"Yes, but think of it as a punishment for drinking last night. Honestly, I'm not getting into this fight again, Hermione. I'm leaving in five minutes, I'll meet you in the front hall if you want to come."  
Oliver ascended the stairs to grab his briefcase and coat from his office and room respectively, and when he got to the entrance, he was pleasantly surprised to see Hermione waiting for him, with a coat covering her slim frame.  
They got onto the elevator, but as they got to the street, Hermione edged closer to her brother, as she was still unused to and uncomfortable around large crowds, she did just spend an extended amount of time with her only contact being her two best friends. Oliver smiled a little, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, ensuring her safety. When they got to Queen Industries, Oliver got Hermione a security badge, allowing her into the building, and to Oliver's office, and then took her to the top floor,containing Oliver's office.  
As he entered his office, his phone rang (the private line), so Oliver indicated for Hermione to sit down on the couch as he answered.  
"Oliver Queen."  
"Ollie, it's Chloe. Clark told me about your sister. I ran a background check. I can't find any records of her from the past seven years, excluding two British government documents issuing 1. her arrest and 2. her heroism. We need to make sure she's not a liability, if she's going to be this close to Watch Tower." Oliver agreed to Chloe's opinion and she continued "Are we still on for tonight? I'd like to meet the elusive Queen. And my boyfriend's sister."  
Oliver shifted and said "I'm not sure if tonight's a good idea. Give me a few days to reacquaint myself. Alright? Love you."  
Chloe and Oliver hung up, and Oliver turned around to see Hermione staring straight ahead from her spot on the couch, rubbing her arm.  
"So-" He was interrupted by Hermione.  
"Do you have a girlfriend? finace? wife?"  
Oliver chuckled. "Girlfriend. Chloe. She wants to meet you. She heard about you from Clark last night." He elaborated seeing her confusion "They are best friends. They've no each other longer than I've known either of them. You've met some of my friends, I'd like to meet yours, or at least hear about them." Oliver tried to brooch. Hermione snapped "You may meet them some day. Things are busy at work right now." She looked around for an excuse to get off a clearly delicate topic. "Where is the bathroom?" Oliver pointed, and Hermione hurriedly closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Before you all read this story, I'd like to have the opprutunity to post the following comment:

While I appreciate constructive criticism in reviews, I do not appreciate immature, rude comments about my juvenile writing techniques. If you don;t like my stylistic approach to writing, please don't read my story. I don't want to waste your time. And you don't have to waste your time further by writing nasty, offensive reviews.

Oliver sighed. How the hell was he supposed to get to know his sister when she woudn't talk about her life. Oliver looked up as Hermione exited the bathroom.

"I have a meeting with a big investor in five minutes. When they come, do you mind heading the board room down the hall..there's a computer and-" Oliver was cut off my a knock on the wooden door. "He's early."

Hermione was shocked when Oliver opened the door. "Mr. Malfoy. How long has it been since we've seen each other. You haven't been coming with your father. How is the elder Malfoy?"

Before Draco could respond, Hermione said "In jail." Oliver whipped his head around, confused. "Malfoy." She acknowledged and pushed her way through the door.

"Granger?" Draco questioned, confused.

"How do you know my sister?"

"Sister? That's great. We...went to school together."

"Okay, onto business, then?"

After they discussed their customary business, Oliver began to walk Draco out, when they ran into Hermione again.

"Granger, or should I say, Queen." Draco smirked.

"At least I'm not a criminal, death eater." Hermione took a step closer and quirked her eyebrow.

Draco grew enraged. "Tsk, Tsk, mudblood. My Aunt Bellatrix wouldn't want you talking about that to your superiors." He ran a hand across Hermione's cheek.

Oliver grew confused. What was going on.

"Good thing Bellatrix is dead. How's your dad enjoying Azkaban, Malfoy? Is your arm feeling sore?" Hermione smirked.

"Alright. Mr. Malfoy good seeing you. Hermione, back off. Let's go." Oliver broke the two up. He dragged Hermione back to the office and "That's no way to treat an investor, Hermione."

She scoffed. "I can't believe the Malfoys do business with Queen Industries. Bunch of hypocrites, they are." She mumbled the end, and walked out.

Oliver sunk into his office chair. Was his sister always this difficult? His phone rang again and he picked up. "Hey Chloe. What's up?"

"Ollie, you need to go out tonight. There's been three consecutive robberies. Can the Green Arrow make it. I know you have Hermione here and-"

"No, it's fine. She's a bit much to handle. I think we need some space anyways. Can you stay home with her?"

"Yeah sure. I'll get to meet baby Queen. See you tonight Mr. Queen." They hung up and Oliver leaned back, slightly excited. His phone rang again, this time, his office phone.

He sighed and picked up. "Oliver Queen."

"Mr. Queen. This is security. It seems a Miss Hermione Queen got into a little bit of a fight with a Mr. Draco Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy's been released, but Miss. Queen needs a guardian to pick her up."

"I'll be right down. Don't let her go." He slammed the phone down. Unbelievable.

Oliver stomped down and entered the Security Office. "Seriously, Hermione? I break up a fight upstairs, so you can come do it down here."

"Oh sod off Oliver!" She pushed hum back. "You have no idea what you're talking about...besides, that's hardly the first time I've punched Draco Malfoy." With that Hermione stormed out of the building, Oliver unable to follow, so he headed back to work.

Hours had passed since Hermione left her brother. She went to a bar, but found it pathetic even for her to satrt drinking at 10 am, and she'd be dead if Oliver found out. So she went shopping. It had been years since she had shopped as a Queen, so she decided to put a dent in Ollie's credit card. She was in a high-end jewelry store with a few patrons, when, suddenly, the doors burst open and shots rang up in the air.

"Everyone get down on the floor. Call the police, and someone dies. This should be a quick, harmless in and out job, got it. Easy."

Hermione got on the ground, fingering her want that was in her arm holster.

"Everyone put your cellphones in front of them. Let's go. You where is your cell phone?" Hermione was jabbed in the back with a gun.

"I don't have one. I just moved here and I haven't been able to get one!"

She was jabbed once more. "You better not be lying girl, what's your name?"

"Hermione...Granger."

The gunman hesitated once before stepping over her and collecting the rest of the cellphones. Within minutes, though, sirens burst through the noise. "Who called the police!" The gunmen began to get upset. "Who called them!" He shot another few rounds into the air. There were whimpers breaking out throughout the room. He grabbed a cashier. "Was it you?"

"It's the policy, please, I'm sorry." She pleaded.

"We'll need to improvise. And we'll take you with us." He began dragging the cashier with him, as she was sobbing in fear.

"Please, please. No. I have children and a husband. Please don't hurt me!"

"Wait! Take me! My brother-he's...he's Oliver Queen. I'm more valuable!"

The gunman smirked. "Who's Hermione Granger, then girlie?"

"That's still me. I-my last name is Granger, not Queen."

He dragged her up to her feet. "Let's go Queen-I mean Granger." He sneered. "We have a new hostage."

Hermione hoffed internally. Please, he thinks she'd be scared of him? She faced worse. She was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange as a child. She's come face to face with Voldemort himself. She wanted to scoff. He didn't know what he was getting into.

Oliver was sitting in his office, still slightly worked up from before with Hermione. The phone rang. "What?" He snapped.

"Ollie. Have you watched the news?" He heard Chloe furiously typing in the background.

He went over to his television, turning on StarCity's premier news outlet. "No, why. What's happening..." He trailed off. There, on the screen was a huge picture of his sister, because she was being held hostage.

"Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

The gunmen pushed Hermione. She stumbled, but remained upright. How could this keep happening to her? She was starting to think she had the worst luck, which says something, as she was best friends with Harry Potter.

Hermione was pushed into the back of a van, along with a bag from the jewelry store. She glared at the gunmen that surrounded her. She truly wasn't scared. She's been through worse, and at least these guys didn't smell as bad as a troll.

"So what's the game plan, here? Are you going to call Oliver, ask for an obscene amount of money, and in turn, won't hurt me?" Hermione said, while working on the rope bindings tying her hands together.

"Just be quiet, girl." Gunman #2 snapped.

"If you let me go, now, I'll let you go." The gunmen snorted. "Fine then."

The car stopped, and they slid the door's back, Hermione was pushed out, but she had freed her hands and started to fight the men (non-magically of course, she couldn't break the Statute of Secrecy, after all). There were three left (of the original seven), when Hermione felt an exploding pain in her shoulder. She brushed it off, and to the amazement of the men, kept fighting. The final three went down, unconscious, when Hermione looked at her shoulder. The pain was nothing like the Cruciatus Curse, and being stabbed was worse, but she could see why being shot was unsavory.

"Shit." She mumbled. She knew that she'd have to heal the muggle way too, because she began to hear sirens, and she knew she had to time run away, and she wasn't in her right mind to apparate or create a portkey.

"Miss, Miss, can you tell me what happened?" A police officer pulled up.

"I'm fine. My name is Hermione Queen. I was shopping in a jewelry store on 5th street and there was a robbery. They took me as collateral. "

"Miss, we need to take you to the hospital. How old are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm 17."

"Miss, you're underage, you have to be taken. Who is your guardian?"

"My brother-Oliver."

"Alright, we'll call him and get him to meet you at the hospital, but you need to get in the ambulance now."

Hermione climbed in, knowing that she couldn't do anything about it, but refused to be tied down to that infernal board.

Oliver received a call, as he was suiting up in his costume when he received a call, telling him that Hermione had been found and on her way to the hospital, as she had been shot. Oliver quickly changed to jeans and a tshirt, and hurried to the hospital.

"Hello, nurse. My sister, Hermione Queen, was taken hostage and shot. I-I need to see her." Oliver heard yelling down the hallway.

"She's down there. She isn't taking the hospital well. We need you to sign off for us to do procedures and such." She said, holding out papers for Oliver to sign, but he was already heading down to his sister's room.

"I don't need this! Leave me alone!" Hermione was screaming. No one heard a jar break over her yells.

"Hermione." Oliver rushed in, taking her hand. "It'll be fine. They will numb the area and put you to sleep and perform surgery to make sure the tendons will be okay."

"I need to make a phone call before anyone touches me." Hermione said, sliding her hand out of her brothers.

Oliver nodded, confused, but slightly calmer as his sister was less hysterical. He handed her his phone and watched her dial a British phone number.

"Kingsley, it's Hermione Granger. I need you to send Pomfrey to me, immediately. I'm in a hospital-"

"Send Molly, Luna, anyone who could heal-"

"I'm fine, but the doctors here want to cut me open-"

"Yes, I know, quite barbaric. Please. I-"

"Thanks, Minister. I owe you one." Hermione laughed and hung up the phone, handing it back to Oliver.

"I have my own set of doctors coming. No offense, but I trust their methods more."

"If they don't show in an hour, we are proceeding with surgery." Oliver commanded.

Ten minutes later, two older (plumper) women hustled in, followed by two blonde haired women, and two men-one red haired, one raven.

"Miss Granger, what have you gotten into, this time?" Madame Pomfrey begun to inspect her wound.

"Mione!" Harry and Ron rushed to her side, pushing a confused Oliver out of the way.

"Hey Luna, Fleur." Hermione acknowledged her friends-family. "Thank you all for coming." Fleur and Luna hustled the doctors out of the room.

"Gin would have wanted to be here, but she had practice." Harry told Hermione.

"Wait just a minute. Get your hands off my sister." Oliver stood up, angry and confused. "Who are all of you?"

"Brother?" The others questioned.

Hermione smiled sheepishly. Whoops


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about taking so long, but my computer broke and I had a major case of writer's block. Feel free to sen input in regards to the progress of the story through private messages or reviews.

"Seriously, Hermione!" Oliver exclaimed. He couldn't believe it. "You give me constant grief because my friends don't know about you, but your friends don't know about _me_!"

"Ollie, it's not like-"

"Like what, Hermione?" He interrupted. "You are such a hypocrite! And do these doctors even have-"

"Don't speak to her like that!" Ron yelled angrily.

"And who are you?" Oliver frowned.

"More of a brother then you've been." Ron snapped.

"Ronald, really, that's enough. Enough from all of you." Molly reprimanded.

Madame Pomfrey had been prodding at Hermione's wound, muttering about obscenities of hospital procedures and muggle methods and violence ("Really, at least wizards are somewhat civilized in their methods.")

Hermione winced at a particularly sharp poke from Pomfrey. "Oliver. Just listen. Harry and Ron _did _know all about you. I used to talk about you all the time. But I couldn't let everyone know about you. In my world, you're a-a liability." Hermione searched for the right words.

Oliver slowly relaxed. "What do you mean? And what do you mean by your world?"

Hermione realized a breath when Madame Pomfrey ushered all the others out of the room so she could concentrate on her patient.

In the hallway, Oliver sank in chair, worried about his sister, but looked up to see her sister's dark haired friend's hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Don't worry about Hermione. She's faced worse than a gunshot wound." He gave Oliver a half-smile.

"How does she know all of you?" Oliver questioned.

Gesturing to each respective person, Harry began. "Hermione was in the same year as Ron and I. We met on the train to school, but didn't become friends until Halloween." He smiled slightly at the memory. "We're known fondly as the Golden Trio. Mrs. Weasley is Ron's mother. As Hermione and I are both orphans, Mrs. Weasley is sort of the mother to the group. We met Fleur in our fourth year in a ….foreign exchange program-tournament of sorts. She ended up becoming Ron's sister-in-law with his oldest brother, Bill. Madame Pomfrey was the school nurse and is a close friend to us all. She's with Mione now. And Luna is a close friend. We didn't get to know her well until our fifth year, but we all became fast friends."

Oliver nodded, slightly taken aback with processing all the new information, but his heart leapt when he heard his girlfriend's call. "Oliver!" He stood up to greet her.

"Chloe." He breathed.

"Is she alright. The News mentioned she was hurt, but-"

"She was shot, but she'll be fine, Chloe. Take a breath." Chloe took a visible breath. "These are some of Hermione's closest friends." He then turned to the magical beings. "This is my girlfriend, Chloe."

They exchanged quick greetings and small talk. Oliver learned about Hermione during her schooling (edited, of course), but everyone's heads whipped around when the hospital door slowly opened.

Madame Pomfrey was the first to exit. She shook her head. "Honestly, if it isn't a troll, it's something else with that girl." She humphed.

Hermione followed, slightly ashen-faced, arm in a sling. She greeted everyone. "Thank you all for coming."

"Seriously, Hermione, stay out of trouble for a bit. Give it a rest."

Hermione laughed. "Like I don't try, Ron. At least my rat wasn't a killer." Ro frowned, still sore about the whole Wormtail-subject.

Harry smiled at his best friends' antics. "We've best be leaving. We have work. And Kingsley will want an update on his favorite heroin."

Hermione hugged her family and quickly added "Tell Ted and Andy I'll be seeing them soon. And I miss them." She got slightly teary-eyed. "I miss Teddy so much."

"And he misses you." Molly assured. "But he's a baby, and he'll get over it." She laughed.

After her friends left, Hermione turned to her brother. "Ready to go home?" Oliver's heart leapt with Hermione regarding his loft as their joint-home. "Sure thing, but first I want you to meet Chloe." He beckoned Chloe forward, from where she was standing at a diastase, leaning on the nurse's desk. "This is my girlfriend. Chloe-this is my baby sister, Hermione. If you haven't been able to tell, she's a danger magnet."

Hermione punched her brother (with her good arm) and greeted Chloe. "It's nice meeting you. You've seemed to have slightly tamed my brother."

Chloe laughed. "I try. It's extremely difficult."

"Hey!"

"Hush, Ollie."

"Yeah-Hush Ollie" Hermione mimicked while sticking her tongue out.

Oliver's mouth hung open. "That's it." Hermione backed up from her brother's advance, but the sling severely hindered her movements. He easily picked her up, bridal style. "You'll have to be carried home if you're going to act like a child."

"Ollie!" She hit his chest in protest. Oliver smiled, even though he was joking, it felt good being able to keep his sister close-safe-for the time being.

Chloe laughed at the siblings antics as she opened the door for a Hermione-toting-Oliver, where he continued to gently toss her on the couch.

"Thanks, Oliver."

He threw his body next to his sisters."Hermione. I have to go out for a couple of hours. Can you stay here. I'll leave my phone number, and Chloes, and Clarks, on the fridge. You can call us for anything."

Hermione nodded. Her smile had dimmed. "Of course. I'm quite tired. Good night." She got up and quickly retreated up the stairs, to her room.

Oliver frowned, but turned to Chloe. "Can you take command from Watchtower. I'll look for the robbers."

"Sure thing. I'll do it from here, so Hermione isn't alone, though."

"Perfect." Oliver called as he was pulling his suit and armory from his secret closet. "Be safe, Ollie."

With a dashing smile, a small peck, Ollie whispered "Always." And left the room, leaving Chloe, alone, with a teenage witch in the apartment. Things were looking up


End file.
